Of My Own: Symphonia
by imagineit91
Summary: With my own world in peril, I was sold to The Facility. It would have been a dream come true if I wasn't the key to shutting it down.
1. Prologue

**My shortest prologue.**

"I was told to make a video journal about my time spent in this…" I pause and look at the cell-slash-room I'm confined to, "…place."

The hard lump in my throat starts to grow and I turn away from the camera to make it look like I'm spinning in the chair. Except the chair doesn't spin as well as I thought it did. There will be a small bruise on my thigh from hitting the desk.

I don't know what to say to the camera, it reflects my tired eyes, my oily hair, and dirty skin. I wish I could shower…

"There's no shower around so cleaning up isn't a choice I guess. I'm not big on being dirty or anything. I think showers are probably the cure to thought-block."

Thought-block: Not thinking or having a thought process.

"I guess that's it for now."

I turn off the recording light by passing my thumb over it. I scan the room again to take it in better and maybe accept the situation.

There's a bed in the right corner, at the farthest point away from the door, and the desk with the camera and chair in the left corner. The rest of the room is bare, a cold steel color but not actual steel. It's much stronger and less echo-y.

I don't know what to do with it, how I'm going to get through this mess and live.

I know I'm not going to punch the wall and break every bone in my hand though, and I know that bed is looking more and more displeasing every time I look at it. The fluffy pillow and thick blanket. The cloud-like mattress. I pull the thick blanket onto the cold floor and wrap myself in it.

They won't get me to surrender that easy.

I won't lose myself like the rest of them.

* * *

><p>Multiple stings of pain force me to wake up, and when I see the amount of needles sticking out of my arms, I wish I had stayed asleep.<p>

"We're vaccinating you so you might be slightly nauseous for awhile."

I only nod. Nauseous my ass, I'll feel like shit went down in my digestive system for days.

Another prick and I lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>I don't bother eating the bland oatmeal-like food they serve me, I can barely keep my own spit down as it is with an ever changing body temperature.<p>

They installed a bathroom where the bare space was sometime before I woke up so I've been using it frequently. It's mostly been shower, sleep, read, shit, shower, read, sleep, puke, shower, sleep. Repeat each day.

What I hate the most is the stuffy and runny noses. I can't breathe at all. I can't speak either so I don't bother with the video journals for however long I'm sick.

Though I would love to see their water and electric bill after I'm through with them.

* * *

><p>When I notice my lack of flow, they tell me it's the stress.<p>

I hope they're right.

I've had a lack of flow for nearly three months and my abdomen hasn't gotten any bigger. I take note that I've gotten extremely skinny and pale too. At least this is what my doctor says, except he says it's been eleven weeks.

"Does this hurt?"

The doctor hits like he's hammering a nail into my limbs. I don't feel much besides a dull throb.

"A little bit."

"On a scale of one to ten? Ten being the highest."

I want to say a three, but I go a little bit lower, "About a two and a half."

He puts me on a weight scale, "You've lost nearly forty pounds, you're at ninety five. You need to eat more."

Then my height, "You've grown an inch, congratulations, you're at five foot seven. Eat more."

No shit Sherlock. Maybe I won't, "_eat more,_" just to piss you off.

Except I'm not up for dying, "I will." If I can get more variety. Or something with better texture than oatmeal.

* * *

><p>The camera comes to life once my thumb touches the glassy surface over the light, blinking at me and ready to accept my confession.<p>

"So, I've never said why I'm here but I'll tell you guys now," I pause and take a deep breath. It doesn't go smoothly and I try until it's like…well, smooth breathing. I grin at myself before looking back at the camera with a painful smile.

"I'm here because I never thought I loved my family this much, I mean, I yelled and screamed that I hated them along with a few other things before I left."

A snowball is growing in my throat while I continue talking. I try to swallow it between pauses and keep smiling to the camera.

"I'm here to make others' dreams come true. Hell, it was one of mine when I was ten years old."

A warm tear escapes my left eye and I quickly wipe it away. My eyes and nose won't stop leaking.

"I'm here to make sure that people know the difference between wanting to escape and needing to escape."

The snowball is only growing bigger and my sleeve is damp with tears and snot. My voice is barely above a whisper, but in my ears it's screaming. The flood gates behind my eyes fall apart as I go into full out sobbing. I don't finish my last statement until my eyes are dreadfully dry and the snowball is replaced with sand.

"_I-I'm here…to make sure- hic- no one makes my mi-mistake."_

I practically slap the camera to make it shut off while wiping my nose for the last time for today. The skin around my mouth tightens when I smile and it threatens to crack after soft, raspy laughter erupts from my throat.

_That should do it._

I flop onto the bed and start drooling as I sleep. They think they've won.

**So...I'm starting off with my second addiction, Tales of Symphonia simply because the first will be affected by what I do here. As usual for any self insert, nickname/fake name will be used. Also a question, should a disclaimer be used even if there's no mention of any fandom? Any critism would be appreciated and if you just want to review to review, go nuts.**

**On the note of showers: All of that? True to every word and if I could sit in the shower all day without turning into a prune or running up the bill, I would.**


	2. The Facility

In the morning, I notice that I'm no longer in a secluded room, but in a barracks full of other girls my age.

They are all getting dressed and I notice that all of them have more muscles than I do, I'm skin and bone now. I feel self-conscious once I realize I'm the fresh sack of flesh that has yet to even start getting ready.

All of the girls look different, but they have the same disturbing, not-a-morning-person stare and for some it's more or less evident. I receive it full blast from the girls around me when I'm still on the top bunk and staring around.

"You the new girl?" the one who sleeps in the bunk below me asks, I nod and she points to the ladder at the foot of the bed, "There are two trunks at the bottom, mine is on the right and yours is on the left. Try not to step on mine."

I give her another nod and climb down, trying to place both my feet on the left trunk before stepping down onto a cold, concrete floor. Have they ever heard of carpets?

A hand grips my upper arm and pulls me along, "They have to test us," it's the same girl, "and I am your opponent."

My lips have been stuck together all morning since I woke up, they break apart as I say, "What? What are you talking about?"

She turns to me and explains, "To determine our rank and class. There is a physical exam and a mental exam, I'm here to provide a competitive spark to bring out your true potential in whatever you do."

We walk out of the barracks to the actual _outside_, I take in a deep breath and feel the fresh air enter my lungs and I can feel the early morning rays being absorbed into my yellowed skin. It's a small facility around us of about six buildings and a variety of terrains like a forest, swamp, valley, and etc., and my fellow competitor continues to explain the system.

"There are two barracks, one for boys, one for girls," she points to the similar blue looking building directly across from the girls' barracks, "the infirmary," a three story building with a red plus sign on it between the barracks, "the virtual terrain building, the school," all the way across the courtyard and to the right, "then the mall-slash-library," next to the school, "and finally, The Arcade," there is a narrow street leading coming from the courtyard about a mile long and a glossy black building at the end of it.

I can't tell the difference between her emphasis on 'The Arcade' and the other buildings, but I get the feeling that is the place of no return.

"We'll be heading to the school to take the mental exam later, but we'll need to get you some new clothes instead of a night gown," she says, gesturing at my gray gown, "and don't worry about money, we use grade points and battle scores here. I'll pay for your first week's worth of clothes and a little more, but after the marking period, you pay for everything yourself."

My shoulders relax as I extend my hand out, "Thank you, um…"

"Helen's the name. I already know yours, but your welcome," she shakes it firmly and guides me into the mall while still holding onto it. I look at the price tags to see two different costs, GP and BP and BP is the lower of the two costs. Helen looks at me and says, "Your pants size, three?" I've lost a lot of weight and I was stuck between size five and seven, I give her an approving nod, "Shoe size is eight and a half since you're wearing mine at the moment, small or medium shirts…thirty-four a…" she mutters, entering all of this information onto what looks like a key pad, "Is there anything you wanted besides clothes?"

"Are accessories included in clothes? Or a hair salon?"

She presses a button and says, "Now it is. Is that all?"

"Yeah."

There is a great rumbling sound from below, and it travels to just beneath our feet. I feel it in the pit of my stomach in great waves even after it stops and the tiles beneath us drop in a heart stopping motion as we both land in something I learn to find out to be memory foam.

Helen leads me over to the hair salon and a man with a pair of teal skinny jeans and scissors decides himself to be my hairdresser, "Hello hon, my name is Alex and I will be you hairdresser for today. Is there anything specific style you want? I can just imagine you with a punk look, or straightedge," he rambles while combing out my wild waves, and I just tell him to do anything he thinks perfect for me.

This is how I get extremely dark red hair and many layers. My hair was close enough to black, but this is ridiculously dark. He shines a light on it and the dark red highlights pop out from underneath, I kind of like it, but I kind of don't.

I should have taken control once the dye showed up. Any waves that were there before were annihilated by the straight perm and I liked them too.

I give a quick thanks and drag Helen out of the salon (though not before I buy a bit of chap stick and eyeliner), Alex knows I'm not completely happy with the haircut and huffs.

"It looks good on you, and he even did a bit of make up. Why don't you like it?" Helen asks, putting together multiple outfits and having me try them on, I just shrug as I show her the one I just put on. The one I'm currently in is a tunic and leggings ensemble, I don't like it even if it looks good on me, there aren't any pockets, "Nice, but not very useful unless you have a belt and a bunch of pouches. Then it's too chunky."

"Cargo pants?" I suggest, Helen's gray eyes widen and she gathers the tunics and leggings before leaving. I wait in the fitting room in my underwear, freezing in the air conditioned store until a variety of clothes are thrown over. Cargo capris, cargo pants, graphic T's and tank tops. She then gives me a box full of wide and thin bracelets, watches, and- studs? I finger my earlobes and notice that I'll still be able to put a pair in as long as they weren't nickel. I ask about the metal and she sighs.

"Just trust me on these, they're actual silver and gold," she says, and I do by trying on each one that looks good. Which only five sets of twenty pass. I only choose three to buy and one of them is a tunic and leggings with a belt with only a few pouches. Helen rings them up to the counter and she pays in GP, where more than half is taken from her account.

"Is there any way I can pay you back, Helen?" I ask, changing into the tunic ensemble. I hate being indebted to someone else, but it can't be helped in this situation. My fingers fumble with the complex laces of the hiking boots until Helen does them for me. I slide on a few hair ties and thin bracelets while she does so. I also take notice of her style, sharp and sophisticated. Her loose black skirt and pumps somehow work together in fashion harmony. I just bet underneath her button-up dress shirt are hidden knives, because I can see the way it's stretched over her side.

She finishes and says while picking up her small shoulder bag, "Just try not to suck too bad at the exams."

Why would she say that? We walk out of the mall and to the school, seeing other teenagers dressed in a similar fashion as Helen and myself so any bags were either light or not there at all.

The lady in the office smiles at us before giving a glance at her watch, "You're actually early, excited about having a class and rank at long last?"

Helen scowls and looks away. I sit down in one of the chairs until the secretary addresses me, "You have been registered into the system as Naida Fenn, is this alright?"

My opponent answers for me in an angry tone, "It's fine. Let's just get to it already."

"Not yet, you still have half an hour. Why not introduce her to some of your classmates until then? It's lunch and the food is free until your first marking period."

"Come on, let's go meet people then. I'm hungry anyways."

I've never been a new kid to a school, I've always been in the same town, and when I step into the cafeteria I feel overwhelmed by how much it looks like an actual school. Not a facility, but a regular public school.

"Today's Sunday, so there aren't any classes but we all come for meals since this is the only cafeteria in the facility, except The Arcade. They have us set on a strict diet according to our class, not rank, and if you don't have a class, you can choose anything you want with only a limit on how much you get."

I look at the variety of food and my stomach rumbles loudly. My tray has a grilled cheese with ham, tomato soup, a carton of milk, and a bowl of blueberries. Good enough.

"O-M-G! So kawaii desu~! Isn't that the new girl? Come over here!" Helen and I turn our heads to the voices yelling at her in the corner and I see my worst nightmare come to life. Cat ears, greasy hair, an apparent BO wafting from even four tables over, and loud, explicit language. A table of typical weebs.

I glance over to Helen, who looks just as horrified, and we make a break for another table before they drag us over. We manage to snag seats far away with Helen's actual friends, Alice, Megan, Charles, and Elaine.

"Well, Naida, isn't it?" Megan asks, I give her a nod of approval as I chow down on my grilled cheese and soup, "You certainly look starved and sun deprived, but don't worry, in a couple days you'll be tan and lean after your test."

Megan's pretty nice and explains everything like Helen does, I like her, and then I think back to the weebs all the way across the cafeteria. Hopefully I don't get caught up with them ever again- "You got lucky too, really lucky, to have your test almost straight out of the Gauntlet. We usually have to wait awhile, like a month or two, because of the income of students and the test has to be done in pairs. For the competition you know?"

I start finishing my meal with the blueberries, and Megan keeps up the explanation, "Alice and I were paired and so were Charles and Elaine, Helen has been waiting the longest time for someone to come out of the Gauntlet and you don't seem too bad. You even let her dress you up a bit, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I reply, pausing my berry consumption to do so. Helen's freckled hand reaches over and plucks a berry from my bowl, I shrug it off, she got the bowl of blueberries too.

Helen smiles and eats it, her mood swings are scaring me a bit. First she's all professional and shit, then she's dangerously impatient, and now she's happy that I'm letting her eat my blueberries. I guess she has her reasons though…we take turns taking a blueberry from my bowl and suddenly I _smell_ it.

"Alright girls, and guy," Elaine speaks up, seeing the apparent horde coming over, "get ready."

Helen and I finish the blueberries just as I feel someone running their fingers through my hair.

I push them away and grab Helen's hand to head to the office, "We're taking the test now."

"Great!"

I barge into the office and notice the two desks with a booklet and pencils waiting for us. The secretary gives us another smile and makes us sit.

"There are five portions to this test, language, science, mathematics, fine arts, and class determination. There will be no cheating, if you need something, raise your hand high, and I will get it for you. You have three hours and it is noon. Begin."

My heart races with excitement as the pencil nearly touches paper, but I look at the instructions.

_Read the instructions carefully. Only answer the even numbered questions, except in class determination. Answer all of those and when you finish give the test to the secretary. Don't flip it over like you would normally. You will automatically receive a low rank for not following or reading instructions._

I continue the test with ease, they're questions that make you think fast and hard, but very cautious. I'm actually very book smart, but some of the mathematics are crazy hard and I just wing it by picking B or C. One of them is right most of the time.

By the time I get to the fine arts section, I see Helen handing her test to the secretary and it's only been two hours. I expected she would be smart anyways. Though I nearly choke on my own spit when I see the class determination questions.

_Write at least three paragraphs for each class you would be and why. (Warrior, Archer, Thief, Mage, etc.)_

Healer. I would most definitely like to be a healer so I have next to no chance to actually hurting allies. I think of my second choice, I've had experience with archery and my aim isn't too shabby, but it's been a few years. In a lot of games they are classified with rogues, and they are very proficient for when you need keys and I've used bobby pins to lock pick a door. Like four times. Third, I guess a mage because I like magic.

It's a lot more extended than what I think, simply because it needs to be more complex than it is in my head.

The rest of the questions are like a litmus test, if anything bad happened in my childhood, how I was raised, my views on particular subjects, and the like.

I hand the test to the secretary, who just smiles again, and runs the test through a scanner.

"Both of you are in the 93rd percentile, which is very good, and you will receive notification of your class within the next ten minutes. The physical exam will take place in an hour after your results."

Damn, this woman's cheeks must hurt from all of her smiling.

**Click. Click. Tch! Beep. Click…**

I'm so _bored_! After three months of confinement, one would think I would hate- "Helen, your rank is twenty-three and Naida, yours is twenty-one." -being burned by Helen's glare. Ouch. "As for your classes, Helen, you are in the Beast Tamer class," the secretary hands Helen a pamphlet, "and Naida, I would like to speak to you in private. If you would Helen," and gestures for her leave.

Helen and I exchange looks and she leaves, "Is something wrong?" I ask, did I fill it out wrong?

"No, I don't want to mention anything you wrote on your exam with your rival in the room. You are in the Hunter class," she hands me a pamphlet with two arrows making an X and a dagger down the center, "and you mentioned a worry about your allies, so I suggest buying a pair of goggles called Sure Shots when you can. You can borrow a pair for the physical exam, but they must be returned at the end."

That sounds useful, but what a terrible name…I flip open the pamphlet and begin reading about poisons, locks, and stealth tips. Sure shots are mentioned when I get to aiming and I notice that they were more like a mix between goggles and sunglasses. Sunglaggles. I'm stupid like that. I know.

Just as I'm ready to walk out the door, I remember something and turn to the secretary, "Um, where am I supposed to go for the physical exam?"

"The Virtual Terrain building next door, they'll recognize you."

"Okay, thanks."

I check my watch and find I still have about forty-five minutes to go until the physical exam starts. The pamphlet has a small map for the location of it's classroom and I start walking there for any other tips on my exam. Will I actually have to fight? Is it a fight for survival? Maybe it's like gym class to find out my endurance and speed…

Maybe I shouldn't worry about it too much.

I look down at the pamphlet and then at the door labeled 68E. The pamphlet says 68E. I take in a deep breath, turn the handle, and pull. It doesn't budge and I try again. Nothing.

"Uh…you know you're supposed to push, right?" a boy's voice from behind me points out, I push and it flies open. My cheeks flush in embarrassment as I walk into the _very _long room and steal glances at the boy behind me.

He's undeniably hot. I haven't seen so many attractive people for such a long time, but he just…wow. I'd tap that. Twice.

He picks up his stride to walk beside me and says, "Judging by your skin, I'm guessing you're the new student?"

"Yeah," I reply, "Does everyone come out with pasty skin?"

"Mostly, except for the naturally dark-skinned people."

"Oh, okay."

We approach the bows and arrows silently, and for almost everything I do, I ask the boy if it's okay before doing it. It makes me feel like I'm annoying him, so we don't talk other than my questions, and he sometimes gives tips while I practice my archery with the practice equipment.

"Lift your arms more. The arrow should fly better and faster."

It did.

"Thanks."

"Lean your head closer to the bow while you aim."

"Okay."

The wooden arrow pierces the outer edge of the bulls eye.

"You're out of practice. What's your name?"

"I know, and my name's Naida. You?"

"Clay."

I get a sudden chill through my entire body, freezing it in place, and then a glass shattering screech from the other side of the room.

"Who 'dis ho you with, Clay? Y'know I can't _stand_ it when you hang with these Hunter bitches!"

Oh _hell _no.

**If you find any grammatical errors, like finding some sudden past tense nonsense in a present tense sentence, tell me. Review, critique, or something.**

**Also, I am aware of the crudeness of this chapter and the stereotypical personalities. But the weeb incident and the last scene have happened, just not to me. I've just seen them happen. **


	3. The Punishment

"Miss Fenn, I am very disappointed in your actions against one our _best_ students."

I flinch at the word, "disappointed." Why do I even care though? It's not my fault the girl didn't know not to approach someone so fast they get nicked with an arrow on the way. I didn't even do anything- _we _didn't even do anything! Well, I did run from the scene to take my physical exam, but- whatever.

So the best thing to do is apologize for now, I look directly into the principal's eyes and softly say, "I'm sorry sir."

"'Sorry' doesn't fix everything, Miss Fenn. Though your words seem genuine, this will be a warning and you have isolation punishment for a week. Your education will continue and so will your food, but any communication will be cut off."

Well this isn't so bad, I've pretty much dealt with this punishment for three months already and nod in agreement to my punishment.

"I understand."

"Now, your physical exam results were pitiful compared to your mental, but no worries, those will be worked on more than everything else during your punishment."

"Yessir."

"The first few weeks will be very stressful while we catch you up, and your first visit to The Arcade will come immediately after. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Then you may leave. Francis, escort her to her isolation room."

I move my sore body across the facility grounds as fast as possible to keep up with the short, muscular woman named Francis. She reminds me of one of those people who hate their jobs and hate people in general, so I keep a fair distance away while we walk to a small black building the size of a shed in the middle of no where. Exactly like the facility itself, I have no idea where it is.

The inside is made of a bed, a bathroom, and a mirror. It seems cozy and it isn't dirty. I can deal with this for a week.

Then Francis says her first and final words to me:

"Your things are underneath the bed, your first lesson will come to you in the morning."

I shrug and flop onto the bed painfully, my muscles hurt so much…this probably wasn't my best idea. I force myself back up and prepare for a shower.

It's going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 <strong>

I stare up at the monitor looming over me with a lazy glare, it's so bright…

It read: "The lesson for today is botany. Read over chapter one, two, and three and then take the test. No questions or objections allowed."

Sighing, I start my first day of isolation.

I pass the test with a ninety two percent after six hours of studying over the book, I hate useless quotes and vague answers.

The rest of the day goes by in a vigorous workout consisting purely of cardio exercises with ten to twenty-five pound weights.

So I start up a short diary of my week-long punishment on a couple of note cards I have leftover from the test.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

It's a repetition of the day before, except with a severely sore body and today's lesson being more psychological.

"'Chapter one, how to gain trust in one day.'"

I feel like this facility is educating con men and women with every sentence.

"_Saving or covering a weak point is the fast lane for trust._"

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

(_Tear drop stains decorate the card_)

I'm on fire, my body won't stop hurting once I wake up and the work out keep going. All day.

The thin, shallow, and bleeding cuts vary across my lower back from the thin razor wire the machine provided after each failed exercise.

I cry myself to sleep until the cuts stop stinging from my novice ointments that I trust myself to make to save myself from infections.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

I can't move, every twinge is filled with pain and I'm forced to read from the blinding monitor about the vital areas of the human body, which is practically everywhere.

I think the neck is my favorite, it hurts the least right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

Forget about raising con men and women, they educate killers.

I hate this place, I can't wait to get this phase of my life over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>

I feel like the monitor secretly reads this at night, even though its shut off until 4AM, but there's a crease on the fifth page that wasn't there last night. I know I don't sleepwalk or talk, but this is pretty creepy. My muscles still hurt, but it's getting better and my cuts have scabbed over. They probably won't scar badly.

On a happier note though, I have one more day of this punishment and today's lesson was very entertaining.

It had string involved and how to set traps.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7<strong>

(_Blood splatters on the bottom left corner, a few have fingerprints_)

WHAT DID I DO?

**Day 7 (cont.)**

I've washed off and calmed down, but…it looks like nothing happened here. The only thing that shows that something happened is the blood on the last entry.

I'm fucking scared. I want out of here now.

This is the last anyone, besides me, will see of these cards until I use them for evidence in trial. Then maybe this place can be shut down.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I'm having troubles just putting it altogether smoothly. By next chapter, I swear I'll actually get somewhere.<strong>


	4. The Back Story

It was war that tore me apart from my family.

As if I were some _soldier_.

I actually wasn't very fond of my country's society, just its advancements in technology. I didn't live a cozy life in luxury, but I knew how to appreciate what my parents could give. What our family could afford.

They _gave _alright_. _The could afford to _give._

_**Me**__. _

_AWAY._

To this- this hell of a place! This damned Facility!

"We're protecting you," is what they said.

They also mentioned how it would teach me all of the things I couldn't learn at high school and that I would love it. Bullshit.

Like the good child they raised me to be, I nodded and tried to understand. I didn't. I laid in bed that night and could only feel an ugly and dark hate that bubbled up in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't something I could just push away because as my family said their own tearful goodbyes, the hate pushed its way out of my mouth like vomit.

"I hate you! Why are you even crying? You never really cared! About my accomplishments in school, my extracurricular events since you never came! Anything! I was only out of your hair for a few more hours of the day, wasn't I? Huh?"

They didn't deny it, they only stood slightly more upright and their mouths open while the escorts took me by the arms. I took it as the truth and continued yelling.

"Do you get paid for giving me away? Then send Sarah to college before she's off to war too! Pay off your debts! Don't waste it," I was calming down, my words becoming cold and biting, "because it's your daughter you're giving away. _Again. _So God have mercy on you motherfu-"

I wasn't done, but the escorts had finally gotten me in the armored car.

The escorts…I can't even remember what they looked like, but I remember what they did.

There were two other children in there going to similar places with me in the car, a boy who was in junior high, and a girl in elementary. The boy was on the brink of puberty with a mix of the good and bad. He was tall and broad shouldered, but his face reminded me of a pizza without enough cheese. He was also in that stage of liking older females and was constantly trying to flirt in a way many would've thought either borderline creepy or flattering. Constantly complimenting in a subtle manner, always touching my arm or leg, (thought that would've been the three of us squished together in one two person seat), and acting sensitive. It would've worked had I not already dated someone who used that tactic and if I was attracted to pizza face. Call me shallow, but I wouldn't even touch the time bombs of whiteheads on his face, much less remember his actual name. The elementary girl was very quiet, very…pensive. She refused to talk to anyone, but I allowed her to lean on me which was about the most anyone ever interacted with her at all.

She was the first to die around when I learned of my mission.

The escort who did it had simply taken their gun out and lined the three of us up against the brick wall at an empty rest stop before deciding who to shoot.

"We don't need slow minds or extras," they said, rotating the gun over me, then Pizza Face, and finally stopping on the girl.

I wish I had done something to make the escort pause in pulling the trigger on the poor girl, but at the time, I didn't give a damn about anything. I just wanted to use the bathroom before I peed myself.

Once the gunshot went off, I only winced at the noise, but not at her death like Pizza Face did. He screamed at the escort with stupid questions that the escort wouldn't answer.

"Why? Why did you kill her? Huh, you-?"

It was annoying as hell.

"Shut your mouth, Pizza Face. He, or she, whatever they are, just said it like two minutes ago. Maybe you're the slow minded one. Can I use the bathroom now?"

The escort nodded, so I went.

I was the only one alive by the time I started washing my hands. I only knew because the escorts approached me at that point. I also only remember that specific conversation before I arrived unconscious in the Gauntlet.

"_You seem ideally fit out for this mission, don't you think so…?_" the escort mentioned their partner's name that just escapes me.

"_Stubborn, sweeter on the eyes than the other two, and very…snarky. You have nice wit, girl, and we need you to do something to stop the Facility. What we need is an inside look, a double agent. We'll give you anything you, or your family needs to survive this war. Including the drafting of your brother and sister. We just want you to record anything specific that you find 'interesting' if you know what we mean. On paper or video, preferably paper unless you have data chips._"

"_Data chips?_"

"_About the size of a stud for an earring, records video, voice, or documents. Expensive, but very useful._"

"_I see, so why stop the Facility?_"

"_The Facility is fueling this war._"

"Fine."

The word escapes my lips in a soft breath while I lay on the ground of the sanctuary, a very private area that is Hunter exclusive due to our more-than-insane training methods that I've gone through in the last three months.

I only sleep three hours after lunch, six on Sundays. If I oversleep- no, there's no oversleeping with the Hunters. When one suffers, we all do.

Every day and night, I only eat mineral/nutrient packed foods that taste awful and train or study the rest of the time. There is no homework whatsoever because everything is done and covered in class until we can do it in our sleep. There are only four Hunters in the Facility thanks to this training and all other classes have at least ten students.

"Hunters are assassins, thieves, rogues, herbalists, snipers, rangers, and any other class that requires a bow or a knife, and a lack of magic."

Word for word, that is what the pamphlet said. One can't just change their class unless they royally suck at it (highly unlikely, thanks to the test) or they die and become Necromancers or some shit like that.

I shiver at the thought of a Necromancer bringing me back to life, with the smell of rotting flesh that eventually falls away, leaving only animate bones with a pair of constantly restored eyes and a brain that tends to ooze grayish-green goo. Only a hooded robe and a mask to cover it all…

The sanctuary quickly releases the calming scent of lavender and vanilla to soothe my anxious thoughts. I can't die after all of my rough training, now can I?

After all, I'm going in for my first Arcade visit tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>A little short, more like a drabble, but it's better than nothing at all. I feel now, that Naida isn't exactly me anymore. I couldn't ever be in her position, but she is and it has me pumping out words like a newspaper press in a total of what, an hour?<strong>


	5. The Wandering Apothecary pt 1

The really scary thing about the Facility, I find, is that sometimes, you can't remember anything from your name to what you ate for breakfast that day. It can't be controlled with medicine or therapy, but with sentiments.

If something so strikingly familiar in my mind appears, I remember. I remember more than just the last six months I've spent here in the Facility's custody, I remember my family and friends back home.

Staring at the seven note cards in my hands, the faded scars on my back burn like the day were made and I lay back down on my bunk with a hiss. They're the only tie I have left to the outside world, why I am even against the Facility.

"_The Facility is fueling this war_."

I received a package yesterday, and it had two ID tags. There was one tag for my brother and one tag for my sister, whose stubborn ass enlisted. The escorts promised protection and they failed if I was sent their ID tags. It hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

I still take hold of the chain that I put them on and slide it over my head as I start getting ready, the metal clinking together like coins.

Struggling once again into my slim fit body armor, I barely recall the reason I even spent my precious battle points, or BP for short, on it.

"Alice!" I whisper urgently to my fellow Hunter, the same Alice from my first day, for help. The lower body part only reaches to mid thigh, and our latest workout routines have been heavily focused on leg and core muscles. The suit only stretches so much.

The sleepy-eyed girl makes quick work with re-fitting the leg openings with room for growth, only slightly grumpy at being woken up early on a Sunday. Her nimble fingers pull my damp hair into a fish tail braid while I finish sketching out the last page of our last project together, a wildlife survival guide for all classes.

"We'll earn enough grade points for this book that we can start purchasing upgrades for our armor and weapons," Alice says, tying off the braid at the small of my back.

"I know, I just spent twelve hundred on those new Sure Shots contacts for my visit. I only have two hundred left…"

Finishing the diagram, I stand up and pull on my other clothes, a dark green jacket and a pair of long khaki's. Usually I would dress in gym shorts and a dry-fit t-shirt, but today is much different since the Arcade is open. To me and to me alone according to Principal White, but I believe otherwise.

Helen has not gone to the Arcade yet. Neither have many other kids that aren't in the Top Ten.

Or, my logic speaking, they just don't remember.

"Naida!" the blond Hunter shakes me by the shoulders, "Are you okay, you aren't having a spell are you?"

I shake my head free of clouding thoughts, "No, no I wasn't. I was- I mean, I'm fine."

"Good," she says, ready and dressed herself, "I'll see you off at the library."

I give a small smile to Alice, a close friend in these past months. Helen and I kind of broke off our friendship after her discovery to my class, which I learned earned a lot of haters despite ranking. Hunters, mainly just Tamaya, are notoriously bad kids with reason for it. Talks with other classes inferred we trained the hardest, studied the hardest, and got all of the BP. We never get caught doing something bad because we're trained not to, and the consequences won't only come from the authorities if we do.

Suddenly, I find myself embraced in a bone breaking hug.

"Don't forget. _Don't let yourself forget about anything_."

Alice's choked whisper tells me more than just that. She forgets too. Probably more than I do.

"I won't, Alice, I promise."

I make a quick purchase with my last two hundred GP before leaving for the Arcade, a never ending pocket journal. It is leather bound with water and heat repellant charms engraved in the thick material. I can't forget if I always write it down.

My drug pocket (inside pocket in a jacket, or in my case, armor) holds the miniature journal well, but not without making it feel like I've got a block in front of my heart.

"Miss Fenn," Principal Trent approaches me as I step out of the bathroom next to his office here in the library and smiles, "I take it you are doing well?"

On the inside, I blush. Principal Trent is actually very young (Only twenty three, but is some prodigy type of guy) and good looking, as well as kind. He is very popular among the girls and boys, in different ways or not, unlike Principal Rhodes. The previous principal had disappeared sometime while I was in my second isolation punishment (two weeks for being involved with the attack on a very nasty Illusionist Bitch) and one of the alumni had returned to take his place. Howard Trent is a former member of the Mage class and has so far managed to make upgrades to many of the devices we had before. Like the Sure Shots contacts and specialized armors for Hunters and Warriors after being approached about our vulnerability to magic.

I offer him an equally kind smile, "Just fine. I'm going to the Arcade today, so, do you think you can offer any advice?"

His already pale face goes slightly paler at the mention of the Arcade, and then colors as he puts his index finger to his lip. A thinking pose.

"Well, there isn't much I can tell you that they won't tell you there, but…" he trails off, looking around for anyone else before muttering something inaudible that makes the air buzz, "…don't tell anyone else this. You can be pulled out of the place you're in if you outright tell the _main_ characters where you came from. If they figure it out, nothing of great consequence will happen. Got it?"

My mouth forms a small 'o' as I nod quickly and ask, "Are you…also-?" I can't outright say _that_ either. Imagine it.

Me: "Hey Principal Trent, are you also trying to shut the Facility down?"

PT: "Also? Are you?"

Me: "Oh. Um…shit. No?"

PT: (incinerates me on the spot)

Yeah. Thought so.

Trent's eyebrows quirk upward for a split second, "Also what?"

Bullshit it, Naida, just- "Also aware that you are the hottest thing since the sun?"

He laughs and pats me on the head, "Sorry, Miss Fenn, but six years is enough to get us both in trouble at the moment."

"But I'll be eighteen in six_ months_."

The fair man laughs even more, "I'll think about it," and heads back to his office.

I stare blankly after him, feeling tingles on my scalp from where he had laid his hand and feel my face heat up even more. Not to even mention the sunburn across my cheeks and nose, I feel comparable to a tomato. Why the hell did I just confess my feelings for the Principal and save my ass at the same time?

Never mind that he seemed to think it was a joke, but he is the only guy I have actually really liked for all of him. Not like Clay and his stunning looks, as I've found him very similar to a douchebag around anyone not female. Howard even saved me from a third isolation punishment when I accidentally blew up the chemistry lab a second time.

I bury my face in my hands once I turn a corner and wait until my face is somewhat less red before making my way to the gates in front of the Arcade. I do think about what he did mention about the characters discovering Earth, because I can keep secrets very well and leak them out just as fast. He also said main characters can't be told outright, so if I find a minor character, I can just tell them. If not, I can make a few slip ups.

I hold up my ID card to the bodyguards stationed here at the gate, both tall and muscled without any defining features like the escorts, and slide it into the slot that should open the gate.

Except when one thinks about it, I said "should." The gate refuses to budge at all and the guards aren't doing anything to help.

"Are you kidding me? Open up!" I whisper to the gate angrily, trying not to look like a fool by hitting it.

"_NO._"

"What?"

The guards chuckle and slide their own cards into the slot before the gate swings open with a, "_PASSAGE GRANTED. WELCOME TO THE ARCADE."_

Dude, that shit is creepily funny to me. I laugh nervously with the guards as I stride into the glossy black building with all of my equipment in hand.

The black glass slides to the right and everything changes into the inside of an apothecary.

Almost immediately, someone calls out, "Fenn? You're finally here."

I jump and resist shivering at the voice. The texture is very similar to grating rocks together in a blender. The owner of the voice steps out from behind her wood-and-stone counter and gives a wry smile. If one can look over a thousand years old, she does and she does it a little too well.

Her face seems to crack in forming the smile, then I notice the strange smoothness intertwined with the wrinkling skin, scars? I look closer, seven white scars slicing diagonally across her face and marring what probably was a beautiful complexion for her age. Her ears are also very…long and pointed. She can't be… could she?

"Hello," is my only reply.

"Pleasure to meet you too," she grits through the smile, "call me Lenora, and if you didn't notice before while you walked in, your _visit _began right when you saw my store."

"Really? Well, Lenora, would you mind telling me where I am then?"

Lenora's beady eyes narrow as she looks around and looks out the window behind me, "Sylvarant. The Asgard region by the looks of it. Now come, apprentice-slash-guard, and I'll show you around _The_ Wandering Apothecary, founded twelve hundred and seventy four years ago by yours truly."

My lower jaw suddenly falls to the floor once I finally register her words.

"What…?"

**So, I'm going to update more often now that I'm getting into the hang of life with school, part time job at McD's, and my extracurricular activities. I'm also very surprised by the amount of views I receive and then the amount of reviews I get. Please, people, I really need feedback on what you guys think since I know you read it. **

**By the way, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. **


	6. The Wandering Apothecary pt 2

Most wouldn't remember a game they played years ago based on just a few words, and when they do, they remember so much more. I am one of those people. Facts race to the front of my train of thought while Lenora continues speaking.

_Sylvarant: declining world- Tethe'alla: prospering world and red- Lloyd Irving's the main character, isn't he? White…yellow. Colette B- something-_

"…ey! Hey, are you listening?"

I shake my head no and try to sort out myself in time to dodge a bolt of lightning. She is much faster at spell casting than Howard; he at least takes a second or two in his attacks without a medium. Then again, she has had over nine-hundred years of experience…

"Disrespect won't be tolerated in my shop, got it, _Fenn_?" she scolds, hair still sparking with electricity. Remnants of the spell, or half-spell if I remember Magical Theory right.

"Yes ma'am."

My answer doesn't seem to ease her stern expression as she becomes more determined to start my apprentice training.

"The Wandering Apothecary is what you aliens call a 'pharmacy on wheels', but I also stop by every major town to deliver gels, perform vital surgeries, and gather information. I have caches all over Sylvarant just in case anything was to happen to either the shop or me. My former apprentices have either died, or-", she stops, going into a small coughing fit that is over before I can fetch water.

"-Where was I. Oh, yes. They died except for one, but he's decided to go back to his hometown, so he has refused to carry on this knowledge. You are to only go to these in case of emergency since you're only visiting. So each contain a generous amount of currency for both worlds, my life's work, a set amount of gels, and…" Lenora's squinty eyes suddenly appear unfocused as she trails off.

I gingerly step over to her and wave a hand in front of her face. Not even a blink. She can't have died standing up, unless she can sleep with her eyes open.

"Lenora, can you hear me?" I ask, maybe a little too loudly since I'm suddenly shoved back a few steps by an invisible force. I open my mouth to say something again and the process repeats. She's obviously trying to get something across to me then. I look behind me, a whiskey bottle?

I grab it and immediately pour a bit past her scarred mouth. I hope this works…

She coughs and looks aware of everything once more, "Thank you, girl. I suffer from old age and my body just can't seem to keep up. Alcohol usually does the trick, two bottles a day."

I refrain from rolling my eyes at the last statement. Yeah, the trick of poisoning yourself isn't going to help much in the long run.

"As I was saying, the caches hold a set amount of gels and a piece of the map to my legacy. My legacy isn't meant to be shared until the day I die, and if I die this time around, bury me next to it."

"What do you mean if you die this time around?" I ask abruptly, and Lenora only gestures me to sit on one of the stools behind the counter.

"Many times have your people come here, whether they wanted to or not. Each time, there is a slight, or not so slight, difference in the ending. Whoever sent you here is full of shit if they didn't brief you on this, and I apologize for your ignorance, you must think they're the greatest thing since fire."

I snort, "Honestly, I could care less if they were on fire."

Lenora's expression softens as she practically cackles at my words, "I like the way you think, but heed this warning. You could forget who you're dealing with, or why. So mind yourself once in awhile."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I find myself acting as Lenora's meat shield as we travel south from our home location smack dab between Luin and Hima to get to Asgard.<p>

I loose an arrow at a large ladybug, killing it before it is pinned to the ground. I almost do the same to the hawk until I realize that the hawk moves a lot faster than the ladybugs. Lenora is refusing to help, due to my need to train seriously before the Oracle that'll take place in five months.

I narrow my eyes as the hawk starts to swoop down and hold my blade bow at the ready, the contacts activate. Red tints my vision as the white cross hatch focuses with my aim. Killing shot if I shoot in three, two, one…

The hawk doesn't survive an arrow through the skull.

I look back to the large caravan and see Lenora poke her head out of the door before saying crudely, "Looks like we're having bird tonight."

I sigh and pick up the dead bird for her to pluck once I retrieve my arrows. I don't like killing very much, even if at the time I feel good about it, I always regret it later. I killed the girl who sent me to isolation in as a requirement for my visit and it felt…justified. Up until I saw her sister crying in the girl's bathroom with her group of friends comforting her.

Needless to say, I spent fifteen minutes in agony waiting for them to leave.

"Lenora," I start asking while she begins dinner, "You are really good at offensive magic, but…"

"Why healing?"

I nod.

She sighs, "A long time ago, I used to teach half-elves how to use magic in a town deep in the mountains. I know what you're thinking, but kin is kin, no matter if they're half or to the ninetieth of a fraction. One particular boy was deeply attuned to dark, blood magic, and I figured teaching him how to utilize to protect the town would channel out any built up negative feelings from it. Not even eight hundred years of experience could have prepared me for only what a dreadful mistake did."

There is a pregnant pause as I soak in this information. The only place that has such a population like that is Exire, and that is in Tethe'alla. Maybe the game didn't have all the details that I expected it to have, Lenora especially.

"He leveled half the town and killed many citizens on his way out out of insanity. With their blood, he could've finished it off if I hadn't sent him away with a bastardized version of teleportation."

Bastardized tele-what? "What, you blasted him out of the place?"

"I ploughed him straight through the deep layers of the world, but enough of that. I heal because it's safer for everyone. Dinner is ready, but those thighs of yours don't seem to need it."

I feel the flush of embarrassment and anger rise to my sunburnt cheeks, "It's called muscle, which you don't seem to have, you old dust bag."

"Hoho! This _old dust bag _still has a better rack."

I hesitate to prepare my next comeback, "…well, looks like that rack is falling. You might want to check that out."

It isn't true though, but it might make her self-conscious if she really cares.

"You are really awful at comebacks, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Ahahaha! I knew it!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, she's a pretty one, isn't she?"<p>

"Wouldn't mind having her treating me at all…"

It's not like I love receiving compliments from people, trust me, I blushed frequently, but the way some said it…geez. I don't believe myself to be "prettier than a sunset", and these people do. I can't take being over praised daily comfortably while keeping my face from becoming redder than an apple gel.

"That will be two thousand six hundred Gald, sir," I say, opening the lock box to prepare for storage and waiting for the older gentleman to pay his dues. So far, he has purchased a standard first aid kit, with three life bottles, and several rolls of gauze.

Once he hands me the sticks of gold and silver metal (I had always thought they would be more like coins myself), I begin making change until I hear the sharp _click_ of the knife he has been hiding in his boot. Not very well either, though I'll give him guts for trying to rob the Apothecary in these days. The other people in the tent start to panic, screaming as his buddies come inside to hold the other customers hostage. No wonder they're so confident.

He holds the knife out with a certain _something_ that makes me wary, "I don't believe they will, now hand over the money and no one gets hurt."

I take a deep breath, recalling my lessons in subterfuge and tongue the hidden needles to come loose from their place in the false roof of my mouth. My hands pick up the money and I match stares with the bandit, just to spit needles into various acupuncture points on his face. His hands automatically fly towards his face while I grab my own knives on the counter to decapitate the two accomplices.

This was not my favorite part of that lesson, and the results are painful for the victims. The bandits' screams of pain are barely covered by the hostages as they run away from the bandits and out of the tent. Blood blossoms around the sorry excuses for armor and-

_Ouch. Pain? Where?_

My brain is running haywire with pain as I feel the bandit's knife in my lower abdomen, it didn't hit anything vital but damn! Taking a firm grip on his wrist I slide the knife out the same way it went in

"Oh," the sound escapes my mouth quickly; I can't help but follow it up with, "shit."

I shouldn't have done that. Shit. Dammit, I'm so _stupid_! I could bleed out freely now if I keep this up! Better deal with the closest man first.

I run through the motions of grabbing the knife's hilt, and- _he's the same height as the_ _practice dummy_- the knife plunges into his jugular faster than I can see. He wasn't vital to anything but my health. The mantra goes through my head until I can feel the dizziness of blood loss kicking in.

Smearing a lemon gel over both the entrance and exit wounds (I haven't realized how small I am due to Lenora's phobia of her reflection); I use the bandit's purchase and money to cover the costs.

Dragging the puppets of flesh out to the seemingly bottomless pit near Asgard, I dump them quickly before returning to the store.

* * *

><p>Almost needless to say, word of Lenora's new guard does get around the eastern continent. Bandit attacks have become far and few in the three months I have been traveling here. All dealt with by me, the bad-ass guard.<p>

I smirk to myself as I pack another crate of orange gels and start the next one, we are heading into Luin to stock up on supplies and go through their routine check-ups.

Though when we get to our home location late at night, I feel something strange go through me. It's a brief sensation of the good kind of chills. Like when someone combs their fingers through my hair or hearing a wonderful singer or band.

Moments later, I can swear Howard Trent is being carried into the room by several villagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I doing something wrong, guys? I see a lot of views for the first chapter (which I am very happy about, trust me), then it just goes down by half for every chapter. Feedback is important, I love it. It makes me smile every time I check my email and see it from fictionpress, but here? <strong>

**Can't smile if it isn't there, guys. R&R?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**


	7. The Message

**Long time, no see, guys. I am sorry for any of you waiting on this story, but life happened.**

**Now I have a nephew, his name is Maverick. **

As Howard Trent's immobile body enters the room, I can't help but wonder what the hell happened.

Lenora is barking orders at everyone in the room, except me. I am still holding several orange gels in my hand and following the movement of the rainbow vapor quickly exiting his body.

_Is that mana? _

"It looks like you've got yourself in quite the bind now, Howard," Lenora says, drawing the said mana back into her hands and re-inserting it into his body, "Fenn, get over here, the rest of you scadaddle. Get."

The question flies out of my mouth like vomit, "Is he okay?"

The elf shakes her head and takes the orange gels from my hands and splits them between herself and Howard, "He is being pulled back to your world and he isn't willing to go back. I can wake him up long enough for him to say what he has to say, but then he's leaving."

"What happens if doesn't go?"

A pause, "He will die."

_Damn, what is so important? _"Alright, wake him up."

Lenora conjures a life bottle and pours it down his throat while chanting under her breath. Howard's body shakes and seizes before he finally opens his eyes.

Wheezing, he tries to speak, "…the journey won't go as planned…the government sent their own to infiltrate…the game. Our system is in danger. Be very careful, Naida," he begins to fade away, "they sent someone dan…rous to yo..r…rt."

And he's gone. _Well then…_

"I haven't even started and things are going pretty damn shitty."

After the ominous message, I write down the entire event in my journal. If the government didn't send me to the Facility, who did? Is the Facility a faction completely against the government? The government's system can't be as advanced as the Facility's, but maybe I can find this agent. I just need to find out WHO they are first…

I feel Lenora's bony hand fall on my shoulder, "Yes?"

"Your thoughts can be heard by any mind reader within a kilometer's radius, luckily, I'm the only one."

She sits me down on my cot and does something rather unusual. She tries to comfort me by rubbing my shoulder and it just registers as odd. I don't like it at all.

All of a sudden, my mind goes into overdrive.

_Runrunrun-_

I begin to stand but Lenora holds me in place with her vice grip, "L-let me g-go."

"So fragile and vulnerable. I should have known, you poor child."

_What? _"What-t are you talking ab-bout?!"

_Getawaygogogogogetaway-_

Lenora only keeps repeating her words, keeping her hand aglow with healing magic until I finally black out.

_You should have run._

**Yes, it's short, but give me some time to get back into it. I don't own ToS. R&R. Do whatchu want.**


	8. The Drink

**So, I'm going to make up for a year's lost time over my winter break, but mind you, I'm working full time by next week.**

_Oh my God…my head…_

With several moments of laying idle, I try to think past the pounding in my mind.

…

There's nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"You're awake, that's good."

My head snaps towards an ancient elven woman in the doorway, "Where am I? Who are you?"

A strange, scary thought enters my mind.

_Who am I?_

The woman coughs and my attention is snapped right back to her, she starts to speak, "I am Lenora, your teacher in the field of medicine."

I give her a strange look, "What?"

"I suppose you don't remember a thing, do you?" she says with a mysterious smirk, "Do you even remember your name?"

_No… _"Would you mind telling me exactly who I am, Leh-nor-uh?" I spit out, exaggerating her name. I don't trust this woman and my gut, ass, stomach, whatever body instincts are agreeing.

"Naida Fenn is your name. You liked to write in this book," Lenora holds up a small, bound book, "and you came to me hoping to learn my ways, my magic. Unfortunately, you are purely human. I've taught you what I can for the past eight months and we may have to start over."

"May have to start over? Meaning you can fix my memories?"

The thought of having to waste time disgusts me, and if she can fix my head then I'll trust her for this.

Her hand glows a dark green as she walks towards me and I can _see_ the darkness mixing in from the air. I can feel the pure power growing in her hand. Her other decrepit hand meets the magic hand to cup the liquid magic pooling into existence.

"Drink this and you should remember everything you need to."

I gulp and stare at the magic, "I _should_ remember everything I _need_ to?"

A nod.

I hold out my hands to receive the magic and it drips into my palms like a syrup. It feels so heavy…I start to drink once the last drop exits Lenora's presence.

It's almost…bittersweet. Like dark chocolate.

The more I drink, the more I remember of all of my fighting skills, my lessons, and…nothing personal. Not even my birthday.

_Well then-what's that smell? My book?!_

The journal burns in a single burst of flame and any other memories I could've recovered…gone. There's not even the ashes to mourn over.

Lenora wipes her hands on her cloak and starts to leave, "My magic comes at a price, but no worries, you know everything you need to. At least to survive anyways."

My face is distorted to a look of despair, I'm sure of it.

"Oh come, dearie, you do need to cheer up. We're heading to Iselia just on time to see the Oracle."

Any information regarding Sylvarant is overwhelming, recalling the headache and forcing me to lay back down again.

_I need a fuckin' drink…_

A faint memory of a satchel with an assortment of alcohol comes to mind and a loopy grin forms on my lips.

_And I know where to find one._

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia. R&R The next chapter should be up sometime next week and quite a bit longer than these past two.**


	9. The Hangover

**I am awful at this whole story writing thing, keeping it consistent and such. So I can't tell you when I'll update next because the computer the outlines are on is not in my possesion, but guess what? I made it into college and the year has been really rough on me. Woo. I'll be looking for someone to just check over my work for errors here soon.**

The whistle of the riding crop is almost pleasant until-

_Fwip! _

Lenora's age does not reflect her strength as I feel the bare skin on my back blister, break, and welt at the blows. I don't cry, my younger self would have, but at nineteen? The tears refused to fall because of my stupidity.

When I decided to drink Lenora's stash, I didn't realize when to stop drinking. I remember everything clear as day until I fell out of our caravan and knocked heads with giant ladybugs.

Did I win? Lenora said yes, my body says no.

About thirty harsh hits later, Lenora stops and puts ointment on my back, "Not gel, that would heal and numb too quickly, I want you to feel every bit of that lashing while you _walk_ the rest of the way to Iselia."

I winced mentally and physically, that was going to be a four hour walk with lashings on the back of my legs and back. She let me bandage myself on the side of the road as she went back to guide the horses.

_"Horses were never seen in Sylvarant until they came and brought them back a few centuries ago."_

_"Who's 'they'?"_

I remember silence as my answer while I walked slowly beside the caravan with my bow ready to loose.

Now I'll remember never to steal an alcoholic's alcohol.

We see Iselia in the distance and see the smoke. Lenora curses with a fury and takes one of the horses off of the reigns.

"How can we be a damned day late?" insert more cursing, "Fenn, you ride as fast as you fucking can and help the half-elf child and the dwarf boy."

I don't complain as I take a small sack of assorted gels, swallowing an apple gel to speed up my healing, and take a running jump onto the bare backed horse with no reigns. This should be lovely, I think as I feel the pain echo in my lower body already and grip the mane of the gray mare.

We weren't more than a forty five minutes away, but in that forty give minutes I see several more plumes of smoke and fire rise from the village.

I push the mare, feeding her a lemon gel inbetween, and make it within ten minutes. I can't use my bow on horseback without the proper saddle, and there's too much going on in too little space. I tie her to a tree outside the village and sprint past the front gate, stabbing and shooting any Desian I could see.

I even loot the bodies of a few, mainly for the already mounted key crests. I still can't find the dwarven boy or the half elf child here at the southern gate. I see villagers being herded by more Desians and begin to aim when I see the teal haired Cardinal.

Can I really take all of them on?

The intent of the Desians isn't to kill, just to terrorize. They want something. The boy and the child. I count my arrows, I have thirty six once I recollect the ones I just used. My daggers are sharp.

What do I really have to lose? As long as I'm not in critical condition, Lenora should be here in half an hour to patch me right up again.

Sneaking around to the foliage, I start taking out the grunts one by one until a caster notices me. I kill eleven, then I shoot two arrows at the caster. One he blocks with a shield. The second pierces his eye. Dead. The Cardinal's attention has still not come to my direction, instead he's lining up the villagers. Strange.

There's no more grunts coming from the north, instead, I notice that the entire group of Desians remaining are waiting in the main square. There's seven, including the Cardinal.

Twenty three arrows left? I could TOTALLY do this-

"Where is Lloyd Irving?" the Cardinal speaks with a tone witholding no mercy to these people. I need to get rid of him before whoever Lloyd is shows up. Think, Naida, how do you kill a Cardinal with a mecha arm gun and a scope, surrounded by magic casters? Close range seems like my only option, and it's still not the best one considering my injuries.

This hangover thing is barely being held over by apple gels. I'm never drinking again.

I start my rush out of the bushes when a red-clad teen comes forth with a white haired boy.

"Are you fuc-?" I cut myself off from swearing so loud when the teen is the person I didn't want to show up.

The Cardinal smirks and announces his violation of the treaty as I loose several flaming arrows at the remainder of his squad. He stops speaking and holds up a hand, releasing wind magic to deflect and destroy my attack. Now I'm fucked.

A wind specialist? Nope. I don't deal with them. I sprint back into the woods, leaving the two violators of the treaty for a few minutes until he finishes talking. I stab the last two grunts in the chest that he sends after me before trying to return. The two speak the name of this Cardinal, Forcystus.

In the square, Forcystus has just finished speaking and this deformed exsphere subject comes out to attack Lloyd. It manages to tear the rag off of his hand that was hiding a uniquely colored exsphere.

"Don't let the girl interfere!" Forcystus cries out.

So much for helping them. I dodge fire balls and rocks from the remaining spell casters, being hungover slows my body, and I catch a few burns and scrapes. I did try to shoot back, but Forcystus kept using his stupid wind magic to take them off course.

In return, I try to multitask. I shoot arrows at the monster and dodge for my life.

One of the casters gets the idea to start aiming for the boys, and one of the stones knock the young mage over into the path of the monster. I have three choices to choose from in less than half a minute.

Option one, I get the boy out of the way, but the caster can continue to cast.

Option two, I kill the caster, but the distance won't make time for helping the boys at all.

Option three, be a genius and somehow turn the monster on the Desians.

I decide to combine one and three. Running to the white haired boy's aid, I yell, "Hold on!"

I pick him up and get behind the monster, sure it's hard as hell when he starts to beat on my back, but the caster hits the monster. I look over to Lloyd, who is still prepared to fight and motion with my free arm to stand down.

I set him down none too gently as we both take a tumble trying to get out of the monster's raging path. Forcystus is yelling at his casters, but they're all stunned from an arm sweep. I watch the arm continue to swing towards the Cardinal and embraces him fully.

"_Thank you...Genis._" the monster says.

Then explodes in a burst of mana, the remaining exsphere rolling towards me and the boy named Genis.

Forcystus stands, clearly injured, "We'll come after you, Lloyd Irving, as long as you have that exsphere...and you, _girl_, you'll pay for this."

The last of the Desians leave in a group teleport. That was somewhat anticlimatic, I feel like I felt that part coming...

What I don't feel coming is the wooziness as the adrenaline leaves my body. Everything becomes as if cotton were stuffed over my senses before I sit on the ground clumsily for a few moments. I grab for a melange gel and down it in one gulp.

"Hey...you okay?"

With better clarity, I see the red gloved hand extending to help me up. I look up at Lloyd's face, he is giving a small smile and I notice that he is pretty cute. I take it with a matching smile.

I brush myself off, saying, "Yeah, I'm good, sorry for grabbing your friend like that. My master sent me ahead to help once we saw the fires."

A shorter, graying man with a mustache pushes himself forward ahead of the crowd and towards me, "We are happy you came, but right now visitors shouldn't be here. The village has a few matters to deal with."

He says this with words dripping in poison towards Lloyd and Genis. I hear the clattering wheels of the caravan shortly after as Lenora makes her presence known. A few of the older villagers gasp, knowing who she is, but almost anyone below the age of fifty looks around clueless.

"Lenora?" an old priestess gasps, approaching with a cane, "It is truly a blessing for you to come at this time..."

Lenora steps down from the caravan and looks towards my direction, almost ignoring the priestess if not for a curt nod, "Fenn, start taking care of the wounded, and Mayor, Phaidra? I must speak to you for a moment."

"Excuse me, but what business or power do you have here? We are in the middle of-!" the Mayor is almost red in the face until Lenora removes her hood and points an aged hand towards him. The air around her hangs heavy in lightning magic.

"Do not question me! Whether you decide to exile these boys, I do not care, but there are other matters at hand that we must discuss. Fenn! There's instructions on the door and the ones I just gave you, don't dawdle."

I jumped right to work in gathering the wounded, including Lloyd and Genis. There weren't many injured, but there were a few villagers dead already. Upon gathering them all, I read the instructions on the door.

**Fenn, leave the wounded to me, just get those two boys out of the village before they are exiled. - Lenora**

I crumpled the paper and blew on it. Fire paper, too easy to destroy.

Upon reading the message, a Healing Wind swept through the group of the injured and I grabbed my satchel from inside the caravan before taking the boys.

I ran for the two would-be exiled and tugged them aside.

Lloyd spoke first, "Wait, what are you doing? Who are you?"

I sigh, "You two will be exiled, but they can't if you're already gone, right? We need to get out of here, now."

"Okay, but who exactly are you two? You-"

This time, Genis interrupts, "Lloyd, that's Lenora the Healer!"

"Could you two just get a move on? Let's go! I'll explain later!"

**About 4 hours of typing on a tablet. You're welcome.**


	10. The Want of Water

**I've been focusing on starting Prove It (a Harry Potter fanfic), since I seem to have a lot more time than usual. This has been difficult to write ever since my Gamecube called it quits last year.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

For someone who could remember very little of her personal life, I am finding myself just _knowing_ that I have never met someone who's attention span was as short as Lloyd's. It's been almost a week on the road, and I've held off on telling them too much until we actually catch up to the Chosen's group.

My little rag tag group of myself, Whiny, and Tiny is in desperate need of an actual adult the more I think about it.

"Why is it so hot...?" Lloyd groans for the umpteenth time.

Maybe that Kratos fellow can get Lloyd to just...stop.

I finally snap, "Because Efreet is a fire summon spirit. Fire is hot. Deserts are hot because this is where Efreet is located. I can see Triet from here, so stop with the whining."

I wipe my forehead with a spare bandana I found in my pack, wishing I could jump back into the bath back at the Tower of Salvation where I was clean and fresh...and where my hair was drenched with water and not sweat and heat.

"Scorpions!" Tiny- I mean, Genis, yells.

A small group of three scorpions are scuttling across the dune from our right.

I whip out my dagger, first taking out the poisonous tail of the nearest scorpion. Lloyd takes action from example and does the same, but takes his second sword to its head. Nice.

Genis, whom I lent my second dagger to, throws his weapon at the scorpion almost hopping at his face. It impales the monster, but it doesn't stop it from stinging him with its tail as it goes forward to its death.

I don't think I ever mentioned that we've been out of poison cures for over a day now.

"Genis, don't move too much. We're out of antidotes for poison, so just hold on, Lloyd, get Noishe over here!"

I quickly try to estimate how long Genis has until it gets too bad. He's only ninety-ish pounds, Triet is at least two hours away. Scorpion poison takes three hours to take a fully grown human man down, Genis is a half elf and...screw it. Get there as fast as possible.

"Fenn, Noishe can't hold all three of us..." Lloyd says.

I don't even hesitate to say, "Go with him, if he starts passing out, go faster and buy a panacea bottle and gels. This should be enough to get a room for the night as well."

I toss my pouch of Gald to Lloyd and the two are off like the wind.

I recover my second dagger from the scorpion that poisoned Genis and clean it off as I lightly jog through the dunes to Triet. This is going to be a pain in the ass...

By the time I get to Triet, it's been four hours since Lloyd and Genis arrived here before me. I want to drink the entire oasis at this point, take a nice long bath, and then sleep.

It's only late afternoon, but still. I am going towards the inn when I see a splash of red on a wanted poster.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

I tear the poster down and crumple it up in my hands while I walk into the inn, tossing it into a bin.

"Hello, have you seen two boys, one wearing a lot of red and the other one is short with white hair?" I ask, giving height references with my hands.

The young woman at the counter shakes her head, "They didn't come in here, but there was a woman with the Chosen's group with white hair like the boy you mentioned. They booked two rooms for tonight."

"Awesome, but you said they didn't come in here. What happened to them?"

"The Desians...they fought with them near the entrance after they went to the traveler's stall. The white haired boy drank something, he did look ill, but the Desians took them away."

I slam my head on the desk, "How long ago was this?"

"About an hour ago when I was on break."

I slam my head on the desk again and swallow a melange gel.

Whoever is up there ruining my life is not kidding and I will kick their asses for it.

I just want a break for once.


	11. The Chosen's Group

**Yo. I don't own Tales.**

**Warning: Somewhat foul language at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>I regret leaving my money with the boys as I search for the Chosen's group in Triet. I pass the vendors chewing on dried fruit and meat to replenish my energy. The boy at the oasis let me fill my canteen multiple times in exchange for a melange gel.<p>

I end up waiting at the entrance for the group, leaning up against the wall with my bow resting across my chest. It's the first time I've had to sit all day and I'm regretting it every single second since. My muscles ache with overuse and my skin, though not visibly burned, is sensitive to touch.

I just want this day to be over.

Even as I sit in the shade of the wall, I sweat bullets through the bandana I wrapped as a headband.

The Desians took the boys, but where? I _need_ to know at lea-

"Ow!"

Sudden pain starts to erupt just around my eyes and forehead, making everything fuzzy. Why...?

_"What's this place? Gimme the controller, Johnny!"_

A desert base. Renegades. Not Desians. I try and filter the memory of the screen and a purple box to apply to me. I remember something personal. I have- had?- a brother named Johnny and I have to shoot lightning at pillars to make the purple box move to open the north door...

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

I take my head out from between my hands and look up at a blond girl in white. She has something on her neck...

"Oh, thank goodness! Chosen, I need your help-!" I say, taking her hand to help my tired body up from the ground, but I am immediately cut off by a harsh man.

"The Chosen does not have time to help everyone. Chosen, you must rest before tomorrow-"

What. The. Hell. My jaw hangs loose for all of three seconds before I cut him off with, "Lloyd and Genis were taken by Desians, like an hour ago. I need your help."

My fists are clenched so hard I can feel my nails biting my palms. This man must be Kratos. I'm probably overly irritated by this point, but can he just NOT interrupt me? I watch as the trio look at each other before Genis' sister asks:

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Fenn for now, I was an escort for the two under Lenora's orders. I'm her apprentice and can we just go? I'll explain on the way."

I explain how the Desians attacked Iselia, how Genis was poisoned, and everything inbetween.

I don't quite honestly explain how I know where to go, I just use the "traveling with Lenora" excuse.

Speaking of Lenora, Raine always perked up at her name, but held back from saying something.

It is about halfway there that I see a flustered Genis riding toward us on Noishe. Thank Martel. Raine immediately starts over to him and checks him over, using healing magic on him.

I'm honestly very envious of magic itself, and I can't help but think that if I could change the fact that humans can't use magic, I would. Lenora would probably know something.

From behind me, I hear Kratos ask, "How are you Lenora's apprentice if you can't use magic?"

"I can still learn the science, Kratos. I also act as her bodyguard, as if she needs one anyways," I reply, looking on towards the base in the distance, "I think we have other matters to worry about. How are we getting in there?"

* * *

><p>"Why am I doing this?"<p>

"You are the most flexible, Fenn, keep moving!"

I hate Kratos. I hate him.

I grunt as I army crawl through an air shaft. I'm too tired for this shit.

Further ahead, I hear alarms go off where the shaft goes directly down and realize that must be Lloyd. I pull my limbs against the walls, which isn't hard considering how small it is here. I scoot down at a decent pace until there's a terrifying blast of cold air coming from up behind me.

"Hoooooooo_shit_!" I yell as I'm sent hurtling down the vent, crashing through the filter and grate. It feels like...ow. And more ow.

Luckily, I fall on somebody.

"There he is!"

Still luckily, I find Lloyd in the process. Sitting atop Lloyd's back, I let off two arrows at the guards rushing towards us and as always, they find their mark.

Lifting Lloyd to his feet, I say, "The Chosen's group is here, we just need to find a way to open the front doors."

Lloyd shakes his head, "I've already tried leaving that way, the purple box room only led me to this hall."

More Renegades can be heard coming from further down the hall, their footsteps clanking against the hard floor. I quickly recover my two arrows and curse again as Lloyd and I run into the closest room where we see a blue haired man in his office.

"And who exactly are you two?" he says, raising a hand. Familiar lightning magic starts to gather into a ball at his will.

My mind knows who this man is, it's on the tip of my tongue and yet the growing headache lets me know it's something I've once forgotten.

The phrase spills from the tip of my tongue to an actual word, "You...an. Yuan."

Yuan's eyes widen, focusing his attack on me instead of Lloyd, "Who are you?"

Martel damn it all today.

"You know him?" Lloyd says, letting his guard down slightly.

"How do I know you?" I ask Yuan, I don't think I've ever met him before unless it was before the memory loss.

Yuan smirks, seeing my confusion and stops his ball of lightning, "I see it now. You two are-"

The alarms go off once more and Yuan looks to the door in the back of his office where three Renegades, one with a massive sword and goatee, run through.

The one with the goatee says, "The Chosen's group has infiltrated the base! Kratos is with them!"

"Damn!" Yuan curses, then looks at us both, "We will be meeting again. Botta, take care of them."

The blue haired man exits swiftly through the same door Botta and the two other Renegades entered, and I immediately draw up my daggers.

"Three against two, the odds may be in our favor," Botta says as he strikes the floor of the office with earth magic.

Rocks fly in our direction, forcing us to split apart and unfortunately, Botta decides to go for me. We clash several times, my arms barely able to hold the larger half-elf back before Kratos, the Chosen, and Genis finally enter the fight.

Botta takes his chance right after we break a stalemate to try and decapitate me.

"Rock Breaker!"

I'm hit into a wall by several decent sized rocks and feel the wall crack behind me. Or my ribs. One of the two and I'm really hoping the pain in my chest is just me being sore.

"First Aid!" the warm healing magic eases the pain in my muscles and chest. I swallow one of my last three miracle gels, feeling the immediate healing of my ribs.

Despite the entrance of Kratos, who's been forced to the back as a healer, I'm still Botta's main target. I try to weave around his sword but I feel almost helpless as we lock blades again. I use my left dagger to attempt a stab underneath our sword lock, my right holding his larger sword in check, and finally feel a success as I pierce the skin of his abdomen.

All at once, he puts his weight into the sword and knocks me to the ground where I spit the last of my mouth needles into his own cheek. The paralytic agent should start affecting him almost immediately.

Botta does feel it begin to work and drops his now cracked blade, "You're good, for a human. Retreat!"

They retreat to where Yuan left and I lay on the floor, suddenly unable to move my limbs. This is truly the point of my exhaustion, I can't even sleep or become unconscious thanks to the adrenaline.

I see Lloyd standing over me, "Naida, you alright there?"

I manage to shake my head lightly.

Kratos is suddenly on the other side, "She has overexerted her body. Foolish."

I make a small grunt as I'm put over the mercenary's shoulder.

Then...then I am faced with a fabulous purple ass.

By the Goddess, this ass is the work of the angels above and from now on, I shall work to obtain such an ass.

Kratos, I think to myself, you may be a stone cold jerk, but mmm, _dat ass._

My mind continues to admire the sight until I finally pass out, still being carried.

* * *

><p><strong>I like nice butts, if it explains my taste in men, even if they're a butthole.<strong>


	12. The Desert

_He's here._

I can hear the lightning crackle in Yuan's hand as he stands over my completely vulnerable form. The light is red from underneath my eyelids, but it is very early in the morning otherwise.

"I know you're awake."

I stay still, mainly because my body feels too heavy to move much just yet. My mouth feels like I've been chewing cotton and caramel as I try to speak.

"You're safe."

"And how is that?"

My skin tingles as his magic nears it, "Until I remember everything, you're safe."

I can't exactly go blabbing anyhow. I have enough sense to not betray this man, otherwise I would have tried killing him back at his base. He has something of use, something I need.

"Then why don't I just kill you now?"

"I..." I cough, "...something tells me that we could be of use to each other."

The tingling stops and the red is gone. His presence is gone.

My eyes force themselves open as I hear someone entering my room, I smell...cinnamon and smoked wood?

Whatever, I think, I force my eyes open and pull myself up to a sitting position. It's Kratos and Lloyd.

"Oh, hey, you're finally awake!" Lloyd says, scratching the back of his neck, "We all just got back from the Fire Temple, it was so cool..."

Wait, what? "How long was I out?"

Lloyd still talks of the Fire Temple and how the angel Remiel is a total jerk, "Even if he's Colette's real father, he's so...huh? You say something?"

"How long was I out?" I repeat, stretching my body. I at least had my odd black underarmor on. I only say odd because it never seems to wear out or smell, Lenora said I came with it when I orginally came to her for an apprenticeship.

"You were in and out of it for about three days," Kratos says, "the innkeeper offered to care for you when we left for the Temple until last night."

"I must have really overdone it then..."

I don't mention that I don't process gels and other medicines the same way other people do. I suffer from a condition of being an insulator of mana, not a conductor. Those who have elven blood or the ability to project mana are conductors.

Humans were initially insulators, but the arrival of mana has given them an evolutionary trait to be able to conduct mana to an extent, even further with an exsphere. I am still curious as for what would happen if I were to equip myself with an exsphere.

A) I die and implode from being able to take in mana, but not release.

B) I cure myself and become a conductor.

C) Nothing happens.

D) Other

So I could possibly die from overdosing on the medicines here.

"Take care that you don't risk it again during our travels. Your master requested that you are to stay with us until the journey is complete, and to not make trouble."

"Well then, she must be planning her passing or seeing her previous apprentice."

"Previous?" Kratos asks, folding his arms.

The information rolls off my tongue as if it were common knowledge, "Lenora has taught two other people that are still alive, both half elves on the other continent, one is staying in Palmacosta laying low, and the other works for a Desian research lab as a double agent between two Cardinals. I also suppose I should formally introduce myself-"

Lloyd holds up a hand, "Whoa, whoa, let's just go to bed and wait until everyone is here. I'm tired!"

I shrug and get back into my bed, clocking out like a light.

* * *

><p>I didn't choose to introduce myself right away to the group until after we leave Triet.<p>

"Naida Fenn, apprentice of Lenora and now member of the Chosen's group. It is finally nice to properly meet you, Chosen Colette."

I did choose to bathe very well before talking to the rest of the group instead, throwing my mass of dark hair a thick french braid and putting on my cleanest traveling gear. The white vest and pants are just more clothing to place over my actual armor, the gray leather bodice and leg protectors are almost too hot for this desert, but this desert will be long behind us after a few days once we reach Izoold.

Colette claps her hand together with a sweet smile, "It's really nice to meet you too, Naida!"

Kratos and Raine may strongly dislike each other, but I feel that they harbor no different feelings towards me.

Lloyd, Colette, and Genis however how old I actually may be, either eighteen or nineteen, seem too young for me to become too close of friends with.

Their feelings towards me don't actually matter when it comes to fighting out here in the desert. Our increased number seems to power through the monsters we face, making travel much quicker.

"We should reach the pass by tomorrow," I mention as the group decides to stop and set up camp, "given no complications."

Like Lloyd sleeping in. I do glance at him at the thought.

Genis starts the fire for the food and looks at me, "Uhm, we decided that we should rotate camp duties, it's my turn tonight to cook, but we have to put you in somewhere to make it fair."

"I could take second watch or clean dishes, so she can cook tomorrow and take first watch tonight," Lloyd says.

I don't disagree.

I sit a bit farther from everyone, but still close to the fire with my hunting jacket on. I get cold easily compared to others and the desert temperatures seem to have dropped farther tonight.

"Naida?" Raine calls, I look towards her across the fire, "How old are you?"

Why would she want to know that? "I'm old enough, I don't keep track of my age well."

"Huh?" Lloyd pipes in, "How do you not know your age? Didn't your parents tell you?"

I scoff, at him and at the fact I can't remember my parents if I tried, "I don't remember them. I had an older brother though, but he couldn't remember when I was born either. Johnny just taught me how to care for myself as a hunter and then we split ways a few years ago."

Colette seems to have been listening in as well, "That's sad, do you know what happened to any of your family?"

"Nope. Lenora is like a cranky great grandmother twice removed, and that's as close as I'll get to family. Can we change subject please?"

My stomach has been feeling slightly queasy since the topic started (and moreso after I lied about my brother), but thankfully Raine starts with a different topic.

"So you never had an education?"

It finally clicks, I hold up my cold hands, "Oh no, I definitely did. Lenora taught me more than just her skills. I'm perfectly fine and done with school."

I just know I hated school with a passion and was not going to go through it again.

"Supper is ready!" Genis calls, and with that, I remain silent and absorbed with my food.

Everyone falls asleep quickly as I assume my first watch.

Kratos sits with me on my first watch, more likely to watch me than to watch for danger, I suspect.

"Kratos?" I ask, he 'hmm's.

I want to ask him all of the questions I was asked earlier, but I decide not to once again.

"Nevermind."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Feedback is always great fuel for quicker updates, just saying. I know at least twenty of you made it to the last chapter. Prove It should be updated by Friday.<strong>


End file.
